


[信青]积雨云

by slowyy



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowyy/pseuds/slowyy
Kudos: 5





	[信青]积雨云

到家的时候门刚开吴青峰就往里走一点也没有要管正在收钥匙的陈信宏的意思。鞋子一脱，直直走向窝在电视机旁边的泡泡龙。  
  
“泡泡！”他喊一声，恶猫就小步跑来用牙轻咬他的衣袖，从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。大概是家中已有三只猫的缘故，泡泡作为其中最酷的一只，为求不同于是逐渐狗化...想到这里吴青峰轻笑一声，伸手去撸狗子猫的脑袋。他当然知道泡泡龙是因为太久不见他所以一把年纪了还这么热情。  
前段时间一直在内地活动，把小猫寄养在大姐家里，虽然每天都会收到他们发来的照片，但相片终究是相片，隔着重山万岭的，碰不到还是会想念。就像...每晚和陈信宏手机视频，腻歪的话没比面对面时说得少，但摸不到就是摸不到，他没办法伸手从湖南到台北去捏他肚皮上的软肉实打实地嘲笑他与年纪一同增长的体重。思念堆叠起来让他一回台北就干出了去找陈信宏这样的傻事。  
  
回家路上吴青峰依然在生陈信宏的气，一言不发，眼睛也不望他这边看。陈信宏系安全带的时候抬头瞄了一眼，嗯，脸色是有够臭。按以往经验此时开口必有危险。于是他乖巧的没有说话，安安静静当个司机，心想回家之后再哄也来得及。  
  
时间很晚，街头只剩一些夜行动物还在游荡，店大多也开始收拾了。吴青峰在心里吐槽，还说带夜宵，我看这个点你到哪里去求人家做吃的，脸上自然表现得也更加不悦。  
  
车子在一个无人的拐角停了下来。吴青峰觉得奇怪，终于转头不耐烦的甩了眼刀过去：“干嘛？你车没油了？”  
  
“等一下。”陈信宏神神秘秘的戴上口罩帽子下车，没几分钟就提着袋子回来了，开门的时候带着外面的凉风和奶油甜甜的味道。  
  
“我去买了松饼。”看吴青峰一头雾水的样子陈信宏举着手里的袋子在他眼前晃了晃。  
  
提前打电话预约了，老板人好，看在是常客，很给面的在收摊之后还等着陈信宏来取。想起第一次还是吴青峰带他来吃，在还没确定关系的时候，在他们还未戳破那层学长学弟的窗户纸的时候，他记得那个夜晚吴青峰脸红扑扑的看着他，期待他尝过后的反应。确实好吃。就跟学弟本人一样甜而不腻。  
“拿着啊。”  
  
“哦...”吴青峰抱住陈信宏往自己怀里塞的纸袋。  
  
气氛变得微妙起来。吴青峰本来觉得气陈信宏是有非常正当的理由的，现在又觉得自己的行为很像无理取闹。  
  
然后他把责任全部推给手里的宵夜。是万恶的松饼，让他对旁边这个正在开车的笨蛋产生了一丝丝愧意。他承认，当着他几个好兄弟的面冲他发火是有点不人道。本来也很少以陈信宏男友的身份与他们交往，他又不像石头的老婆，在还没有小孩的时候连练团也跟在身边，两个人天天如胶似漆，生怕闪不瞎旁边单身的几位。这下怕是要给他们留下脾气爆又任性的印象了...吴青峰有点绝望。  
  
一到家后他急忙跑去找泡泡龙，虽然小猫不会给他什么的实质上的建议，但起码可以让他有思考如何应对这件烦心事的空隙。  
  
旁边的陈信宏看着在逃避现实的某人心不在焉的逗猫觉得有些好笑，知道他是在怄气，两步上去从后面把人整个捞起来，连人带猫的抱到沙发上。  
  
“靠...”悬在半空的那几秒吴青峰一时没反应过来，“干什么啊...”  
  
吴青峰自己跟自己闹别扭的时候整个人气势被削弱了一大半，骂人也软乎乎的。陈信宏听得心像被猫挠一样，埋头看了吴青峰良久，忍不住凑上去在他嘴边亲了一下。  
  
泡泡龙被压过来的陈信宏吓到，叫了一声，从吴青峰怀里跳出来继续在沙发另一边窝着。  
  
被突然袭击，本来已经乱作一团的大脑现在彻底停止工作，吴青峰想开口问对方要干嘛，抬头时就对上了陈信宏直勾勾看着自己的双眼。身体右侧是陈信宏支撑重心的手，叉开的两腿之间有陈信宏的膝盖抵在沙发上，亲完没有及时起身留下的过近距离...还真是，非常糟糕的姿势...  
  
“哎呀烦死人！”他皱眉，捏着对方的鼻子，也不理会那人呼痛一把向后推开，“我要去洗澡了。”走到一半他想到刚才陈信宏那个意味不明的吻又忍不住回头叮咛一句：“你等一下不准进来干一些奇奇怪怪的事！”  
  
“我哪次有干奇怪事了...”陈信宏摸着鼻头，话音未落厕所门就被狠狠搭上。  
  
关上门吴青峰立马把锁给摁下，在浴室磨蹭半天，心情也算是稍微平静一点了。他的对策就是直接当做什么事都没有发生过。顶多抱着陈信宏奶里奶气的说些讨饶的话，凭他对陈信宏的了解肯定是受不了他这样道歉的。  
  
擦着头发走出来，没有在客厅发现那人的身影，吴青峰唤了一声也无人应答，他往里走听到卧室的淋浴间有水声，原来是在洗澡。  
  
陈信宏出来的时候吴青峰正在客厅一边滑手机一边吃东西，过去摸了一把他的头发，发现还是湿湿的。  
  
“怎么不把头发吹干，不怕感冒了？”他边说边伸手去拿放在柜子里的吹风机，“坐过来。”  
  
“哎呀你真的好烦……”吴青峰虽然嘴里念叨着，还是听话的挪到陈信宏前面，背对着他坐在地板上。  
  
陈信宏轻轻地捋他的发丝，暖风吹在后脑勺上，吴青峰舒服的闭上眼，下意识的就把头靠在他大腿边了。  
  
“困哦？”  
  
“有点。”  
  
陈信宏把吹风机关停放到另一边，转头的时候看见桌上的袋子早就被打开，餐盒的沿壁还有一些残留的奶油。他伸手去捧他的脸蛋问：“你把那个都吃完了？”  
  
吴青峰轻笑几声，转过去跨坐在陈信宏腿上，“不是带给我的吗，当然是我吃啊，”手攀上他的脖子，冲他眨巴眨巴眼，  
  
“你要是饿就只有吃我啰...”  
  
陈信宏心领神会，凑上前去，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。  
  
陈信宏干那种事的时候专业到变态，先在唇上斯磨一阵，等吴青峰需要半张开嘴来呼吸时立马长驱直入换成法式深吻。吴青峰自诩接吻技术也是不错，但每次跟陈信宏都有种无法招架的感觉，只能用舌头轻推想换取一点呼吸的空隙。所有的注意力都被迫转移到唇上，以致于陈信宏抬手掀开他的衣摆去摸上肚子时吓得他一下子弹了起来。  
  
“哇，你反应也太大，禁欲太久变敏感了？”吴青峰红着脸没理会他的明知故问，双腿缠上陈信宏：“去卧室。”陈信宏嗯了一声，一手扣着他的腰，一手端着屁股把吴青峰整个托起来。吻过之后两人稍有蓬勃趋势的部位在行进过程中隔着衣物若有若无的摩擦，吴青峰把头埋在他的脖颈间，故意使坏轻咬他的颈部皮肤，陈信宏顿感小腹处一阵酸胀，碍于怀里的人还处于悬空状态也不好有什么过分举动，只好忍着把他就地正法的冲动，将人整个放在床上后才压上去。  
  
陈信宏跪在他双腿之间几下就把衣物给除掉，埋头又把身下人的上衣推到锁骨处，从肚脐周围一点一点的向上亲吻舔舐。吴青峰配合的抬手把上衣完全脱下。本来只是轻声地喘息，在乳头被陈信宏含入嘴中时，粗糙的舌尖让他嗓子一紧叫了出来。  
  
妈的，也太丢脸了……他把头向侧面转去，不想去看陈信宏此时玩味的眼神。  
  
“吴青峰你……”“闭嘴，再说你老二下半辈子都不要想好了。”陈信宏没说下去，嘴角还是忍不住笑意，在心里暗叹小祖宗害羞毒舌的时候也太可爱了，对于现在的情况就是可爱到让人很想继续欺负。他知道此时吴青峰的气势是没有占上位的，再逗两句也无妨。陈信宏就凑到他耳边，手伸进裤子去摸他，“那你下半辈子怎么办？”  
  
吴青峰想恶狠狠地瞪他，而此刻弥漫着水汽的双眼投射出来的只有小野猫段位的威慑力，感受到下面在陈信宏的抚摸下越来越涨，吴青峰难受的夹了夹陈信宏的腰，“你行不行啊？”  
  
陈信宏一听立马把吴青峰的裤子剥了。卧室没开灯，透过窗外的光他看到那高昂的性器顶端已经布满亮晶晶的液体。陈信宏笑道：“是你快不行了吧。”  
  
“少废话……”吴青峰钩住陈信宏的脖子主动的吻了上去，另一只手握着陈信宏半硬的下体上下撸动。小穴被身上人用手指画圈按压着，他不自觉的渴望陈信宏进行下一步。“嗯...”一根手指送了进去，他闷哼一声，随着陈信宏不停的向里拓展，吴青峰在陈信宏性器上作乱的手卸了力，柔柔的抚摸。他慌忙地从床头柜摸出润滑剂塞到陈信宏手里，陈信宏此时也被吴青峰弄得身体燥热，他拿开吴青峰在自己下体乱动的手，将润滑剂挤在手上快速涂遍整个阴茎。抵在穴口的时候，陈信宏问：“今天不戴套，可以吧？”要不是身体现在软绵绵的，吴青峰估计要一拳抡上去，都做到这个地步了，还问这种话分明就是在故意逗他。吴青峰突然笑了，直视着陈信宏的双眼，嘟着嘴轻声说：“嗯，你快进来嘛……”陈信宏小腹一紧，骂了声我靠，一个挺身插了进去。没有什么比吴青峰撒娇的声音更能诱惑人的了。特别是当他满含情欲的叫他老公时，陈信宏只想把这人操到哭着求饶。  
  
“啊……”后面传来异物入侵的疼痛，吴青峰拧紧了眉毛，手紧紧的抓着头两侧的床单，陈信宏把皱成一团的布料从他手中解救出来，一只手钳着他的手腕举过头顶。下面还在被不停的抽插，这样被困在床上的姿势让吴青峰羞耻到不行。尽管在平日里陈信宏对他温柔又体贴凡事都让着他，但一到性爱中他变态的占有欲一下子便展现出来，吴青峰总是这样，掌握不了性事的主导权，尝试几次之后他也只能任命的自暴自弃，把自己完全交给陈信宏，面对他的dirty talk红着脸用毒舌接住。当然情到深处理智断线时，他也附和着拔高音调说些少年时代看的a片里学来的下流话叫几声老公。人们说一个人的坏和好是五五分的，当他在这方面尽善尽美时，在另一方面就是坏得不行，陈信宏在性方面的使坏程度简直到令人发指。比如现在，他一边用牙齿轻磨吴青峰的乳尖，一边在吴青峰的敏感点上缓慢顶弄。  
  
不够，根本不够……吴青峰随着陈信宏的动作难耐地扭着屁股，想让那个东西插得更深，可每一次陈信宏都极不配合的向后退，轻轻浅浅的摩擦只能带来一点点酥麻感，他想要的是席卷而来将他完全吞没的大浪。“哈啊……哈……陈信宏……你快点啊……”“学弟今天好饥渴哦……”这种场合听到学长学弟的称呼让吴青峰有点崩溃，这种背德的感觉混合着无法再忍受的欲望，吴青峰急得眼角滑出泪，他失声喊道：“学长……学长……深一点……求求你，啊！”陈信宏找准位置冲那块栗子大小的突起使劲顶进去，床摇摇晃晃，吴青峰被顶得只能断断续续的说些露骨言语。陈信宏伏在吴青峰身上喘息，小穴里精液、润滑剂混成一片，在陈信宏不停的抽送下发出淫靡的水声。他松开撑在吴青峰头顶的手，往下去撸动吴青峰的阴茎，指腹抵着顶端的小孔不让他射出一点液体。陈信宏加快了速度，发狠的顶弄吴青峰的敏感点，吴青峰仰起头失神的望着天花板，他感到自己被暖流包裹，身体濒临高潮，陈信宏的每一个动作都换来他不住的颤抖，溺水的感觉让他不自觉地抱紧陈信宏，胡乱亲吻着对方的脸，“学……学长，你放开……好难受……”嘴唇被含住，陈信宏 低沉着嗓子说：“马上……”  
  
他们同时到达高潮，滚烫的精液射进体内，吴青峰不禁缩了缩后穴，像八爪鱼一样缠着陈信宏的身体。等一切结束，他松了力，静静躺在床上平稳呼吸。起身打算去浴室清理的时候才发现身旁的陈信宏还在直勾勾地盯着他。“干嘛？”吴青峰心底升起一股不祥的预感。  
  
“再一次吧。”


End file.
